User blog:Adzyn/Tips for RC6 War Demon Shusui
Tips for Handling Shusui and what units you should bring So, for those who don't know, this RC 6 is limited time only, so better farm quickly since War Demon's Hair drop rate is low. It's one of the material used for crafting War Demon's Blade, a good damage and spark buff. For the more detailed Shusui's Skills and ''Stances ''please read from this Raid: Class 6 as I'm just giving tips for handling screw ups. 'THERE ARE TWO EASY STANCE' #'First, '''is '''Military Stance. '''You can do whatever you want, just '''don't use' a''' BB/SBB of 'ONE of your unit. '''But what you must use is a Mitigate and HoT buff. I recommend using Charla's BB when this stance is up, because the DoT buff is really hurt, and that's why you need a Stat buff lead so it can boost the Recovery and make the heals more effective. #'Second, Supreme Stance. 'You '''must use ALL BB/SBB of your units. '''Easy right? even if one or two of your units SBB isn't full, you still can use their BB. '''THIS IS ONE 'ODD' STANCE '(for me?) So this noon I finally have totally free time and fully concentrate on my gaming. This is about '''Godly Stance. Before I start I want to apologize. I'm terribly sorry for EVERYONE who have been confused(or even disturbed), BECAUSE OF ME making a ruckus about how confusing this stance. This time I actually do simple thing, note that BB and SBB considered different action in this stance. *Turn 0 : (let's say this is the end of Supreme Stance) I do all units SBB. They're A, B, C, D, E, F unit. *Turn 1 : Godly Stance. '''I use SBB on unit A, B, C, D, E, then BB on unit F. *Turn 2 : ''EoA ''does not triggered. Then I use SBB on unit A, B, C, D, F, then BB on unit E. *Turn 3 : ''EoA ''does not triggered, again. This time I use SBB on unit B, C, D, E and BB on unit A and F. *Clear from EoA... But, I will explain why I was confused on this stance before. Early days (on the first day RC6 released) I cleared the RC5 version of Shusui, so I go ahead on RC6 and freaking shocked of how my units got wiped easily. Then I was googling about it and found something on reddit, it's not perfected but similiar to what explained on Raid: Class 6 page on this Wiki. That time I really curious and did some 'experiments' on the 'Godly Stance. '''When it come, on 1st turn I do normal attack on unit A, B, then BB on unit C, D, then SBB on unit E, F. ''Expression of Anger ''was f*cking triggered. This is why I'm freaking confused, as I do exactly, even VERY different action from the turn before, since on turn zero I do all SBB. I did something similiar to this with different compositions, sometimes ''EoA ''triggered, sometimes it doesn't. Aside from I wasn't fully concentrate on what I was doing, I didn't write a note about it. So this is completely my fault. You guys may throw me tomatoes and coke cans for this. Once again I'm really sorry. 'Recommended Units and Items *An All Stat buff( all parameter buff) Leader skill, like Ark, Gazia, Haile, etc. Why? Because if you only use something like Avant's lead(HP buff) there's a probability of one of your units will die from the DoT buff from Military Stance ''even with the greatest healer, if a unit's Recovery is low the healing will also become low. Even Owen or Grahdens is ok. Or you can just use Tridon's lead, with more HP and Rec buff but I think the damage outcome will be low. You can make up for the Damage lead buff from Friend Lead, or vice versa. *A Good '''Healer over time'. Charla, Will, Alyut, etc. I tried bringing Will instead of Charla, the damage is better but I got swept once, while usually I still have 3 lives if I use Charla. I don't have Alyut but I saw someone using him, and he did well. *A Raise Hit Amount buffer. You can make good use of this buff when Military Stance ''is up, and fill your OD gauge. The only units I know are Ark and Charis. Why? If anytime you make mistake(screw up! Like I did all time lol) and trigger ''Expression of Anger ''you can use any UBB, Shusui will say 'Stance Has Been Broken 'then next turn 'Empty Seal '''will be canceled. *You must bring '''Smoke Bomb, '''this is for when you screw up and trigger ''Expression of Anger, ''next turn you just use this and escape for a while, you can also move to other area to refill your squad HP and SBB. Well I'm just a noob who started play since July and currently still on level 215, I don't even have Gazia yet. Too lazy here... I made this post as combination info from this wiki and my own experience, so if you have any comments please do so, for the sake of improvements :) Category:Blog posts